


It's such a beautiful day

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, OC, Other, crappypasta, creepypastaoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vincent finds the sound of water makes him lose sanity, but in all honesty. it was the dripping of blood all along.





	It's such a beautiful day

_ Drip, drip, drip. _

The sound was taunting, annoying even. The sound continued and continued through the night, minutes feeling like days but he couldn’t tell if it was real, either he was awake or everything was a dream.

The male laid back on his bed, staring at the darkness that covered the room. The boy didn’t say a word. His pale skin, freckled and covered in ginger hair. His strange violet eyes darted across the room before glancing at a hole.

He stared at the small hole in the wall, his face grew dismal. He always held this expression, a blank, dead, null expression.

_ Drip drip drip. _

**Click.**

He instantly sat up, he had seen the flash of white and the sound of a camera shutter, instantly making him on  edge. This had happen everyday, from the aquarium in his room leaking and the camera flashes. Somebody had to be nearby.

The unnamed boy quickly sat up and grabbed a random object, most likely his clock and threw it at the white flash.

“Ow!”

There was sounds of leaves rustling before whoever was there was gone.

The male quickly stood up and ran to his window, swinging it open to only see a figure in the darkness.

Somebody in a yellow jacket, brown hair and a mask. A mask with black eyes and lips.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen this man. He swore that he was being watched, stalked even.

  
  


_ Drip drip drip. _

The sound continued, unending. Constantly torturing the male who looked at the glow coming from his phone. He grabbed the small object and faced the image of a tall slim man. His father, or at least that’s what his mother said. He’d never actually seen his father.

 

_ Drip,drip. _

 

The male suffered from schizophrenia, despite only being 15 he always saw something, snakes or tendrils. He couldn’t escape it. The tentacles would swarm over him in his sleep, choking and suffocating him.

He couldn’t escape. His face grew red as he struggled, clawing at what was around his neck. He couldn’t escape.

_ drip _ .

 

He groaned when he felt something slither across his neck, slowly wrapping around him like an anaconda and the boy let out a scream, choking before he was let go. The male held his own neck as he sat against the frame of the bed. He couldn’t control it anymore. No matter how many pills he took he just can’t escape it, he just...couldn’t.

  
  


The night went through slowly, the male just laid there. Nobody came to comfort him, nobody would. Nobody ever would.

 

The day went through slowly, school was plain and uneventful, that was until lunch.

He sat there at his table when it had happened.

There was a gunshot.

Silence.

Then there was screaming and running but no he didn’t move, like a few others he was frozen. He couldn’t move he just couldn’t.

But as soon as it started it was over, the cops always guarded the school . the boy who had shot his gun into the air had been shot and gunned down.

vincent slowly looked down at his tray of food.

Drip. drip.drip.

 

He began to cry, of course he wasn’t alone but he couldn’t control it. He tried to keep it in and held back his shaky sobs but just felt himself slowly lose control.

The sky grew black and smoke filled the cafeteria.

Vincent began to run. The male ran into the bathroom and began to sob and sob, his eyes filled with his crystal eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror before everything went black.

 

He awoke in the nurse’s office with an icepack on his hand, his knuckles bruised and cut from something thin and sharp, glass possibly.

**Drip drip drip**

 

The boy awoke with his mother shaking him awake.

“Vincent wake up! You’re late for school!”

A loud gasp escape his body to see his arm, there was an operator symbol. A scar. A circle with an x through it. 

His mother didn’t notice.

She never paid much attention to him anyway.

Vincent went through his day, again it seemed.

 

He saw the same boy from his dream, the boy with the gun.

His vision went black, flashing from black and white.

He regained consciousness when he was pounding in the boys face, his fists bloodied.

The boys face was crushed, deformed and just overly fucked up.

He heard a ringing in his ears.

The room turned a complete void. A figure with long, slim limbs and male face slowly crawled towards him, its feet stretching out and approaching him.

Somehow it spoke to him despite no mouth no nose no face.

**_“It’s such a beautiful day isn’t it?”_ **

  
  


**_“Reports coming in. group of children had wandered into woods found dead, their heads yards away from the gutted bodies. The weapon used was a cleaver due to the large gashes. Possible suspects are vincent j andrewson, supposedly the boy had murdered a suspect who had a gun, possibly saving a school, honestly barbra, this is just stupid. That’s the second murder this week!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed? leave a kudos


End file.
